The Birthmark: skit
by hadesgirl015
Summary: okay so for english we read The Birthmark by Nathaniel Hawthorne, for my group i wrote a skit. Since it is not a catagory on here i decided to put it under Harry Potter because i refrence it about three times. I hope you find this and read it because it is very funny.


The Birthmark by: Nathaniel Hawthorne

Skit Written by: …..

Cast:

Narrator: …. (Female)

Georgiana: … (Male)

Aylmer: ….(male)

Aminabad: …. (Female) (me)

Scene 1: Actors on stage:

Narrator, Aylmer, and Georgina

Narrator: Our story starts in 1834, where previous scientist Aylmer sits in his living room with his beautiful wife Georgiana. *pause* Well, mostly beautiful.

Aylmer: My dear, Georgiana, you are indeed quite beautiful, but has it ever occurred to you to remove that horrendous mark on your cheek.

Narrator: For Georgiana had a small, red birthmark on her cheek, in the shape of a hand.

Georgiana: No I haven't. To be honest, it has been called beautiful as well, that I thought it was so.

Aylmer: Maybe, on some other person, but on your beautiful face, it makes it unpefect. You are indeed perfect in every way, accept for that mark.

Georgiana: *gasps in horror* *upset* My dear husband. If you think this way, why did you marry me?

Narrator: Like said before, Georgiana was quite beautiful, except for the red mark on her face. It was deeply in her skin leaving a texture. But besides this she had a nice complexion, that when she heavily blushed the mark almost disappeared. But when she went pale, the mark stood out all the more.

Aylmer: Do you remember Georgiana, when I had that dream.

Georgiana: Which dream you have plenty of strange ones.

Aylmer: The one about that hideous hand birthmark on your face.

Georgiana: No you never told me about this.

Aylmer: Oh,

Narrator: Aylmer did not want to talk about it.

Georgiana: What was it? *getting sad* Was it bad? No wonder you didn't tell me about it. I heard you moaning that night, saying such horrible things.

Aylmer: Like what?

Georgiana: Well like 'It is in her heart now! I must have it out!' It was scary, do try to remember it.

Aylmer: *takes deep breathe* Well in the dream Aminadab,

Aminadab: *comes in* Did you call me sir?

Aylmer: No go back to where you were.

Aminadab: Fine master. *leaves*

Aylmer: So Aminadab and I were preforming a surgery to remove that horrible blemish from your face. But every time we tried to cut it with the knife, it sank deeper until it seemed to grab your heart.

Georgiana: *gasp of horror* *place hand over heart* Aylmer, I don't know what will happen to either of us if we try to get rid of this deathly birthmark, but it could cause deformity, then I will be even less beautiful.

Aylmer: Yeah you could end up looking like Aminadab.

Aminadab: *off stage* HEY! I heard that!

Aylmer: But I am sure I am perfectly capable of removing it.

Georgiana: If there is any possibility that you could do it, do it! I don't care about the risk. Life is a burden and I shall fling it down with joy. Remove the hateful disgusting mark. Remove the mark or take my life.

Aylmer: When did you start feeling this way? My dear wife I have already thought this matter through and through, I will figure a way to rid you of the mark.

Georgiana: We have decided then, do not spare, unless you find the birthmark in my heart.

Narrator: The Aylmer leaned in and kissed Georgina on the cheek.

Aylmer: Wait! What!

Narrator: It is in the story dude.

Georgiana: Come on, just do it.

Aylmer: Uh, *kisses his hand, slaps Georgiana on the face.*

Narrator: That works. Aylmer went and left to help Aminadab. He need to find something to rid his wonderful wife of the horrendous mark.

Scene 2

Characters on stage

Narrator, and Aylmer

Narrator: Aylmer having enter his lab, called for his servant.

Aylmer: Get in here Aminadab!

Aminadab: *walks in*

Narrator: Amindab was short and bulky, with shaggy hair, grimy with the vapors from the furnace.

Aminadab: Hey!

Narrator: It's in the script.

Aylmer: You know it's true.

Aminadab: Doesn't mean I like hearing it.

Narrator: As I was saying, Aminadab had helped Aylmer a great deal when he was still a scientist.

Aylmer: This place stinks.

Aminadab: What do you expect, there is fire over there and about six different potions brewing.

Aylmer: Burn a pastil!

Amindab: Sure thing master. *turns to go but then turns back around* You know, if Georgina were my wife, I would never part with that birthmark.

Aylmer: *exits* *comes back in shortly with Georgina*

Georgina: Where is this place?

Aylmer: Don't you remember?

Georgina: Ah, yes now I do. *places hand over her birthmark*

Aylmer: No need to fear.

Georgina: Is Superman here?

Aylmer: Who?

Georgina: Never mind.

Aylmer: You need not hide that mark from me any longer, for soon it will be gone.

Georgina: Don't look at it, it is hideous.

Narrator: Georgina proceed to look around the lab, contemplating the different devices.

Georgina: You have powerful things here, it is terrible to possess so much.

Aylmer: Fear not my love, I must require such things to remove your little hand.

Georgina: *gasps* *holds hand close to her body*

Aylmer: Not that hand.

Georgina: Oh. *hand covering the mark shrinks away*

Narrator: A certain potion caught Georgina's eye.

Georgina: *picks up a potion (gateraid)* What is this? It is so pretty.

Aylmer: Not as pretty as you.

Narrator: *clears throat loudly* Hem, hem.

Aylmer: Right, that is the Elixir of Immortality. Depending on the dose, it can make you live longer or drop dead in an instant. No man nor king is safe if I deprive him of it. MHAHAHAHA ( evil laugh)

Georgina: Why do you keep such a horrible thing.

Aylmer: Do trust me my dear, with a few drops of this in a vase of water, freckles will disappear and the rosiest cheeks will become pale.

Georgina: And you are going to use this on me? *fingers back on cheek*

Aylmer: Oh, no, no, no. This is merely superficial. Your case, my dear, goes much deeper. Aminadab, you human machine, be careful with that.

Narrator: Aminadab had in fact been working on a potion that whole time.

Aminadab: Oh, ho, ho ho.

Georgina: Santa?

Aminadab: Look, master, have a look.

Aylmer: *turns to look at Georgina who was pressing hard on her mark.* *grips her harm and pulls it down*

Aminadab: Have you no trust in your husband?

Georgina: No. I will willingly drink the potion you give me to take away this mark.

Aylmer: You are really noble my wife. But it is dangerous.

Georgina: Danger? I don't care about danger. Remove this mark or it will cause us both to go crazy! I don't care about the cost.

Aylmer: Well, okay then. *hands her a potion* Drink this.

Georgina: *drinks some* It tastes like water from heaven.

Narrator: The potion had done its work, the mark on Georgina's face was fading.

Aylmer: It worked! IT WORKED! The mark is fading. See! *hands her a handheld mirror*

Georgina: *takes mirror and looks* *smiles* My poor Aylmer.

Aylmer: Poor? We are rich my dear. We are a success. You are perfect.

Narrator: But that was just it, Georgina was just too perfect.

Georgina: Aylmer you aimed high, you are noble, but I am dying.

Aylmer: What?

Georgina: I am dying. This world is cruel Aylmer, true perfection cannot exist. So I must die.

Aylmer: You can't die Georgina.

Georgina: I can't stop this Aylmer, goodbye. *sits on the floor* I love you.

Aylmer: *kneels next to Georgina, supporting her up* You can't go. You can't die.

Georgina: Don't pity the dead Aylmer, pity the living. Above all, pity those who live without love. We have had love.

Aylmer: I don't want you to leave

Georgina: But know this; the ones that love us never really leave us. And you can always find them in here. *place hand on Aylmer's heart.*

Aylmer: Is it hurting?

Georgina: Dying? Not at all. Quicker and easier than falling asleep. Goodbye Aylmer, I love you. *dies, falling limp in Aylmer's arms*

Aylmer: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Narrator: Such as Georgina said, true perfection can't exist in this world.

Aminadab: I told you I would not part with the birthmark.

Aylmer: You knew?

Aminadab: Maybe.

Narrator: The End.


End file.
